


All Systems Online

by mightymax



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Fluff, Guns, Humor, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Kinda, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Yuri, everyone's here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: After her mentor is wrongly accused of a major crime, Akko Kagari sneaks into the lab to find evidence proving her innocent. She uncovers and activates an android in the process. Now, it's up to her to teach the android how to be human.





	All Systems Online

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Akko Kagari muttered to herself as she ducked behind the desk in her mentor's office. A light shone her way for a bit, but quickly moved to shine on another area. She sighed in relief.

Where exactly was she, and why was she there? The answer can be found by going back to the day July 9, 2056, which was exactly 4 days ago. She was awaiting her mentor's return to the lab where they built several robots together. Her mentor was Croix Meridies, an inventor known for creating all kinds of machines. She had been adament on her decision to not to build any android, however. For whatever reason, Akko didn't know. 

As she waited for Croix to come back from the grocery store, the police had come. She was confused, and refused to let them in. They arrested her as well, explained to her the situation, and promptly let her go due to her not knowing anything.

Croix had been accused of hacking into a multimillionaire company, Grand Triskellion. They were responsible for taking control over the internet, and hackers were always attempting to gain control for themselves. This time, someone had. And Croix was thought to have been that someone.

Akko knew Croix. She knew the older woman would never have done something so dangerous, even if she was a risk-taker. That's why she laid out a plan. After reviewing it for a few days, she finally decided it was time. Sneaking into the lab was easy. The hard part was gathering evidence without getting caught.

"I think the patrolers are gone," she said to herself as she slowly rose from behind the desk. She ran to the door and locked it tight, making sure to block it with several heavy objects. She accessed the computer.

 **Password:** gayramennoodle20

Akko chuckled a bit as the computer started up. She always loved Croix's ridiculous passwords.

10 minutes passed, then 20. Her eyes were glued to the screen as her finger tapped away, bypassing security measures and opening up every single single file from the depths of the computer's hard drive.

There it was. The evidence that would prove Croix was innocent. There was a detailed report on what she was doing online on the day of the crime. All Akko had to do was send this to the officials. Their tech experts would scan it and figure out that Croix had nothing to do with this, and her mentor would be returned, safe and sound.

"Piece of cake," Akko smirked. Thank goodness Croix had taught her how to deal with computers, even if they didn't get around to building robots yet. She may have been a klutz, but she was moderately skilled when it came to these things.

When the files had finished transferring to the USB, she noticed a single zipped file that had been untouched since April 30. She clicked it.

 **Password:** gayramennoodle20

_Access denied._

Akko frowned. That was strange. Croix put a different password? Did she want to hide this?

The Japanese girl's curiosity only grew as she proceeded to hack into the file. There were various encryptions she had to somehow get pass, and when she was done she cheered silently, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"What are you hiding, Sensei?" she whispered. She clicked on the first sub-file. Just a bunch of code. The second sub-file. A list of mechanical parts. The third sub-file was what caught her eye.

It was blueprints, but not just any blueprints. Croix had planned out what she needed to build an android.

It caught Akko by complete surprise. Didn't Croix dislike androids? Yet here was a blueprint for one resembling a girl. Did she even build it, or was it just something she nevet ended up working on?

No. That's impossible. There had to be a reason why Croix had locked this file. Why would she go to the trouble of doing that if it was a failed project?

Akko clicked the fourth sub-file. A message popped up.

**Begin Start-Up?**

She clicked "yes". The screen went black. It spooked her a bit. Why would it say it was gonna "start-up" if all it did was shut down?

Sitting in the silence was almost painful. Akko liked being engaged, talking to people. Right now she had to endure the wait. After a few minutes, she doubted anything was gonna happen. Right when she was getting ready to leave, electricity shot out of the computer. She quickly turned around to face it, praying the patrolers hadn't come back yet. The electricity travelled through a long wire that connected the computer to... the floor? 

The wire had been passed through a slight crack in the floor. When the electricity stopped shooting through it, the floor opened up, revealing a secret space underneath. Akko looked down and gasped.

It was the girl from the blueprints.

She looked like a princess, with flowing platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were closed at the moment. She had pale, beautiful skin.

She was also naked.

Akko blushed. Couldn't Croix have the sense to at least put on some clothes on the android, even if she was gonna leave it unactivated? Shaking off the embarrassment, she watched as little lightning bolts surged through the android's body. Akko read out the tiny letters imprinted on the tube encasing her.

"CM-7..." she said softly. "Her serial number. CM for Croix Meridies... 7 because it's the 7th machine she's built..."

By now the lightning bolts had ceased. Akko kept staring at the android's face in anticipation. And also because she was trying not to look at her body.

Complete silence. Then the android's eyes shot open and bore straight into Akko's soul. They were the most attractive eyes she'd ever seen, the prettiest shade of blue.

The glass tube opened, and the android sat up, completely disregarding the fact that it had no clothing on.

"Uh..." Akko gulped. "Hi."

The android stared at her, not saying a word. She tried to pull herself together.

"M-My name's Atsuko Kagari," she said. "What's your name?"

"I am addressed as CM-7," the android said. Her voice was beautiful as well. Did Croix purposefully base this thing on Akko's preferences? "Hello, master."

"What," Akko's eyes widened.

"It has been written in my code," CM-7 stated. "The one who activates me is my master. I am at your service."

"S-Seriously?" Akko gaped. "So... you'll do  _anything_ I tell you?"

"As long as it is within my capabilities, master," CM-7 replied.

"Whoa..." Akko said, trying to wrap her head around the situation. "Okay, um, first of all, stop calling me master. It's... kinda weird."

"Understood," CM-7 nodded. "I will address you as Miss Kagari from now on."

"Actually, I prefer being called Akko," the brunette muttered. "But whatever floats your boat, I guess. Can you tell me why you were created?"

"My primary function is to protect my master," CM-7 said. "My secondary function is to learn."

"Learn what?" Akko asked.

"Human behaviour," CM-7 responded. "To adapt to the norms of society. I am an android, therefore I cannot become a human. However, I can become more human by learning."

"Cool!" Akko said. "And the protecting thing...?"

"I have been programmed with every known fighting technique and am designed with many protection features to ensure your safety," CM-7 explained.

"Okay, I think I understand," Akko nodded slowly. "Do you have a name other than CM-7? Like, a human name?"

"No."

"I'm gonna name you then," Akko tapped her chin as she thought. "...Laura? Nah... Alice? Nuh-uh... Oh! What about Diana? It suits you, cause it's like a princess name and you look like a princess."

CM-7 blinked. "I am an android."

"I know, I'm saying you  _look..._ nevermind," Akko shook her head. "Your new name is Diana, got it?"

"Yes, Miss Kagari," the blonde nodded. "I will update my personal files now..."

"C'mon, let's get out of here before the cops show up," Akko helped her out of the opening in the floor and blushed again.

"We gotta get you some clothes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else agrees that Connor from Detroit Become Human deserves all the love and attention we can give him
> 
> DM me on my ig, undercoverotakulord, if you have any questions or just wanna talk! I'm always up for a chat.


End file.
